Look Both Ways
by SasuSakuevaneva
Summary: Didn't your mother ever teach you to look both ways. SasuSaku a little swearing so if you get offended i put it as rated T!  One-Shot


**Disclaimer: **SasuSaku4evaneva does not own. If she did…you don't want think about that =).

**Author Note: **Hey guys I just want to say this is my first EVER story written (besides ones written in English ) so take it lightly but also don't hold back!

**Summary: Didn't your mother ever teach you to look both ways?**

_**Sakura Now**_

The Flashback

**Look Both Ways**

_**Imagine a cold hearted, but very mysterious, bastard who thought no one mattered in the world. Dark navy hair that's in the shape of a chicken's ass. Pale skin, almost like a vampire. Black coal eyes that could practically see right through you. If you could imagine that, you imagined Sasuke Uchiha. Yes thee Sasuke Uchiha. **_

_**Who cares you might have asked yourself. But thing is, EVERYBODY does. He's rich, handsome, and heck sometimes funny. But no one else knows that side of him, but I do. Oh wait sorry! Hi my name is Sakura Haruno! I met Sasuke on the scariest day of my life…..**_

"Yes Ino I'll pick up some baby carrots…..no Kiba can't come over…because last time both he and his dog 'did there business' on our couch…...Ugh I'm hanging up and he IS NOT coming over that's final!" _Click! _

_**It's not that I didn't like Kiba it was just…..he's a dog! Ok not literally but… his family owns a pet hospital and well they own a lot of animals. But what they are known for is that they have 25 dogs and well they did have cats….but no one knows what happened to them though.**_

_**But anyways that was my best friend/rival/roommate Ino. Lets just say she's a Barbie in human form. Loves flowers and well…she can be a pretty big slut. But Kiba (was known as a womanizer) and her have been going through a healthy relationship….for 2 weeks. 2 weeks in Ino and Kiba time is like 8 months in normal time.**_

_You're on your knees  
>Begging, "Please<br>Stay with me"  
>But honestly<br>I just need to be  
>A little crazy<em>

All my life I've been good,  
>But now...<br>I'm thinking, "what the hell?"  
>All I want is to mess around<br>And I don't really care about...

"Hello?... Ino I said no….fine…..but your making dinner….never mind you'll cook out"

_**Just then as I was talking to Ino I walked out into the street. Here's a lesson kids, look both ways or don't walk and talk on a cell phone at the same time. Cause just then a bright ass blue cobalt was coming close to my left. I didn't know how I could miss it! But…..**_

Last thing Sakura knew, she was wrapped in the arms of a dark haired stranger. She looked over to the street to find out that the blue cobalt was wrapped around a lamppost from swerving to miss her. Finally, she looked up to the owner of the arms that saved her life. As jade eyes met onyx, she started to blush. " Th…thank you." She managed to spit out. " Didn't your mother ever teach you to look both ways." He mumbled as the stranger stood up.

_**He had this deep velvet voice that made any woman, no wait any MAN buckle their knees.**_

"Of course she did bastard!" She spat out hastily. "Guess she never taught you to be grateful to the person who saved your life either" He said as he started to turn around. "Wait! I should at least get to know the name of my savior." She thought quickly just to have him stay longer, even though he's a bastard! "Hn, Uchiha…Sasuke Uchiha." "What now your James Bond?" She joked around. "Yes….yes I am." She smiled at his comment and replied. "Well I'm Sakura Haruno." All he could do was turn his head and say "well that's nice"

**We met again at the mall. I started working at a music shop. He came in everyday looking for new CDs. We started talking about our favorites. From, Rise Against to Avril Lavigne. My Chemical Romance to Valora. Exchanged numbers to , you know, keep in contact of any new bands. We started hanging out. Then dating and finally the stubborn bastard purposed to me 6 years later. All because I didn't look both ways.**


End file.
